


Stik af fra hjemmet

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [17]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ikke rettet, Lidt AU fordi jeg glemte hvad canon er, Meagan i Karnaca, Spoilers for Dishonored 2, Spoilers for dishonored, Spoilers for dishonored dlc
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Meagan er tilbage i Karnaca igen, og hun husker på hvordan hun kom derhen første gang.





	Stik af fra hjemmet

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg glemte noget om hvordan Daud og Billie splittede i dlc'en, så det her er en smule AU, men ikke så meget mere end det.

Gaderne i Karnaca var blevet hjem for Meagan, og rejsen til Dunwall havde ikke ændret på det. Da hun tog til Karnaca første gang havde hun ingen planer om at blive. Det var bare en by hun skulle igennem for at komme på en båd, der ville kunne tage hende endnu længere væk. Væk fra alt hun havde kendt til, men vigtigst af alt, væk fra Daud.

Hun havde ikke vidst hvordan han ville reagere på hende handlinger, men hun kendte Daud godt nok til at vide at det var sikrest at være langt væk når han fandt ud af det. At håndtere sin vrede var ikke lige det han var kendt som, selvom han heller ikke handlede ud af følelser. Hun havde regnet med at han ville sende nogle af sine folk efter hende, og hun ville blive fundet i en flod et eller andet forladt sted. 

Det var det de gjorde ved forrædere, Meagan havde selv gjort det mange gange før. Det var selvfølgelig dengang hendes navn var Billie Lurk. Da hun lige var kommet til Cullero havde hun mødt en dame, der havde givet hende husly en aften. Hun var gammel, og havde et stort hus, så hun sagde at det ikke var nogen sag at finde et sted, hvor hun kunne sove. Meagan havde først sagt at det ikke var nødvendigt, men hun havde insisteret, og til sidst sagde hun bare “ja tak” for at få hende til at stoppe. 

Den gamle dame fortalte hende historier fra hendes barndom, om hendes børn, der var døde under pesten, og om hendes børnebørn, der boede i Karnaca. Om morgenen, over en kop kaffe, spurgte hun Meagan om hun var på vej til Karnaca. Meagan fortalte hende ikke noget, hun ville ikke efterlade nogle spor som Daud ville kunne følge. Den gamle dame ville have hende til at tage et smut forbi hendes ældste barnebarn, en maler i Karnaca, som ikke havde svaret på hendes breve i noget tid. 

Efter de havde brugt noget tid sammen, var Meagan faktisk begyndt at holde af den gamle dame. Hun vidste godt at det var farligt, hele sit liv havde hun mistet dem hun holdt af, og hun havde lært at holde sig væk fra andre mennesker. Det ville kun blive dårligt for damen hvis Daud eller hans folk fandt ud af at hun overnattede hos hende. Men da hun hørte om det barnabarn, der ikke havde snakket med hans bedstemor i så lang tid, besluttede hun sig for hvor hun ville hen. 

Den middag begyndte hun på sin tur til Karnaca. Med sine få ejendele, som hun havde taget med sig fra Dunwall, og et par stykker brød, som hun havde fået af den gamle dame, fandt hun en handlende mand fra Bastillian, der skulle samme vej. Han krævede dog at hun fortalte ham sit navn, og i sin hast sagde hun bare det første det bedste, Meagan Foster. Han virkede tilfreds med det, for han spurgte ikke mere om hendes baggrund. 

Meagan Foster. Det kunne være hendes nye identitet, til hendes nye liv. Hun havde allerede startet sit liv forfra en gang før. Da hun mødte Daud, og han tilbød hende en plads som en af hans underlige famile. Dengang havde hun efter været på vej væk fra noget, hun gik bare rundt i sidegaderne, og overlevede fra dag til dag. Hun havde ikke noget at miste, så selvfølgelig sagde hun ja til Daud. 

Alle børn i Dunwall havde hørt om en underlig bande snigmordere, der kunne skære ens hals over og være væk igen på et sekund. Og alle børn, uden en anden fremtid, drømte om at blive en del af et fællesskab som deres. Selvom de ikke var de mest moralske mennesker, så var rygtet at de alle passede på hinanden. Da hun var blevet en del af det umage fællesskab, fandt hun ud af at det var lige som hun havde troet det ville være. De havde været ligesom en stor familie. Som den familie hun aldrig havde haft, men altid havde drømt om. 

Nu, når hun igen gik igennem den by hun engang havde prøvet på at starte et nyt liv i, var hun ikke imponeret over hvad hun havde gjort. Lige nu, var hun ved at hjælpe en vanæret kejserinde med at dræbe de mennesker, der havde hjulpet med at lukke hendes far ind i sten. Meagan havde ellers troet at alt det med hekse og magi var i hendes fortid, men det så ud som om at Delilah kom tilbage for at hjemsøge hende. 

Da hun første gang var kommet til Karnaca, havde hun taget direkte over til en berømt maler, for at slå han over nakken og få ham til at besøge sin bedstemor. Det var måske noget underligt noget for et eks-snigmorder at gøre, men hun havde altid godt kunnet lide at overraske folk. Efter hun havde truet ham, havde hun stjålet de malerier i hans hus, der var mest værd. Det kunne hun leve for i lang tid.

Hun brød ind i folks huse, og tog hvad end hun kunne få fat i, og efter kort tid købte hun selv en båd. Det var ikke en fantastisk båd, den havde nogle huller og den var ikke så stor, men det var første gang hun havde købt noget selv. 

Solen var ved at gå ned da Meagan gik tilbage til havnen. Emily burde komme tilbage snart, og hun ville være der når hun kom. Hun vendte om et hjørne og så den samme båd hun havde købt dengang. Nu var den endnu mere ødelagt, og hun var usikker over om den ville kunne klare rejsen tilbage til Dunwall, men det var hendes hjem, og hun ville i det mindste prøve.


End file.
